To shut you up
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: Booth finds an unusual way to keep Bones mouth shut. The question is,can he explain himself after the fact? And can brennan understand and go for it? B/B as always.
1. To shut you up

A.N : Okay,I should really be focusing on my other Bones fic, " Sixteen weeks" ( and if you've not read it…c'mon…give it a try!),but this idea just came up,and I had to get it out of my ,I hope you like it!It ws supposed to be a one-shot,but I've changed my mind,as the story created a life os it's own.

Oh,and Bones…so not mine!

TO SHUT YOU UP

" Bones, what the hell were you thinking? You cannot just hit a suspect out of nothing!" Seeley Booth took another disbelieving look at his partner,never ceasing to wonder how she could be so full of surprises. " He can trow a charge at you for that,you know?jeez ,what should I do with you?" He brushed his fingers over his hair,taking the furious look on her face without any fear.

" Booth,he groped me! That's sexual harassment,in case you're not familiar with the ,that's called self defense. And don't talk as if I was I child under your responsability,that's ridiculous.I can take care of myself,as I've just proven." Temperance Brennan was outraged by her partner dare he come to defend the gross man they've just questinated? He was an ex-convicted for pedofily and robbering,now responding by a 5 year old he had just grabbed her ass! Surely,any normal woman would have done the same,right?

" That's just the point,Bones! You _are_ my responsibility out the field! Oh, boy,when this come to Cullen's ears! See,that's why you can't have a gun." He grabbed her arm pulling to the car,away from all the people staring at them,including several colleagues from the FBI.

" So, that's ok for you that one suspect grab my butt whenever he feels like it,but it's not ok for me to react? What am I now,some kind of lifeless pornografy doll? And stop pulling me,I can walk without your help!" She tried to push away from his grasp,wishing she had come on her own car for once. She didn't think she could endure Booth's ranting all the way back to the Jeffersonian.

" I'm not saying that a guy can grope you,Bones! I would never let it happen,and you know it!" How could Temperance Brennan still think so little of him? He've had proved his care for several times by now for sure. Hell,he've took a bullet for her! They had reached his black SUV,and he stopped on his tracks,ready to open the passenger all,he was a gentleman. But his Bones,like always,would never drop the subject. He watched as she crossed her arms in front of him,seeming indignated.

" Well,you have just proven yourself wrong,havent't you? Someone _did_ grabbed me,and despite you were there,it seemed as I was all alone." She bantered again and again,because with Seeley Booth,she could ,that man could be so infuriating,with those danm sweet chocolate eyes,as he was truly sorry for what had happened to her a while he felt he wasn't protecting her rightly.

Booth stood staring to that crazy partner of him retort every single point he made,wishing that she,for once,shut the hell up;He observed the soft and well designed lips moving and moving,and realized that she would never be silent like this. She Would never drop the subject and let the world be,and the drive back to the institute would be bickering all along. And then,he just truly,really was just trying to find a way to make her quiet,or at least that's what he kept telling himself while his mouth crushed against her's without hesitation,as it was the most natural thing in the Entire felt natural. There were no tenderness in the act,no sweetness like he've had always thought it would be if they kissed again after the mistletoe episode. It was an act of passion and desire,driven by his very primal urges,caused for anger. He knew that anger was something dangerous,that had the power to awake the most infamous wills and desires.

Brennan received those lips like everything went frozen,not really knowing what to do. But the sudden rush of blood in her veins spoke loudly,the feeling of his lips pressing hard against hers overwhelming,his male scent impregnating in her didn't even stopped to think as her normal Booth would do, his tongue quickly finding it's way trought her lips,a rough and yet tauntingly move telling her to open her mouth,ordering,not even asking.

For the people that passed across the street they looked like a couple of excited and aroused teenagers,but yet that was something about them that made them smile_They just…fit._That's what the traunseunts tought as watched the tall and beautiful man grasp her waist with one well built arm,while the other moved along her hair,pulling her deeply on that kiss. She,on the other side,wasn't quite shy herself, her eyes closed and fingers running across his chest,undoing his tie knot on the process,until both her hands were enlaced on the back of his neck. Her legs were actually fiding a way to literally entwine with his,as one hell of sensual dance.

It was a mixture of so many things,as two worlds literally collapsed and caused an explosion,like a new Big bang was starting. Their thongs made one universal wonderfull dance,caressing each other fast ,their hands running among their bodies like ready to undress them right there and right now. So many years of sexual tension and other hidden and untouched feelings had its costs,and they both knew it deep down. The sensations were so new and intense,and yet there was such a familiarity and intimacy on that . Kiss . That was the magic upon them ,and by the time they actually broke apart they were both lightheaded and struggling for air.

Booth knew that things would never be the same from the moment he stared at her wide open blue eyes,feeling that his own expression must match hers. There was surpise ..And longing,longing for so much more. he had no a idea why he've had do that,why he had kissed her so fiercly and senseless,why he couldn't just had thought further and controlled himself like he always did in times like that.

" Why did you do that?" Bones husky and gasping voice woke him of that strange spell,and Booth realized the cold fear in took one step back,looking so vulnerable,in a way she never she couldn't help but feel her world rocked and was now upside down. Booth wasn't still thinking straight,it was the only reason he could attribute his danm stupid were so many things he would have liked to say,nevertheless he spluttered the first words that came across his mind.

" I..I just wanted to shut you up." The moment he've said,he realized the effect of those words. Her eyes took one dark shade of blue,and the mask she always used to pull away her emotions placed upon her face. Bones nodded her head slightly before grabbing her things that somehow were scattered all over the floor,quickly putting all together in their place and walking away from him.

" Fine. If you don't mind,I will just take a cab.I would like to go back to the Jeffersonian as fast as I could."

She didn't wait for an answer,turning her back at Booth and walking straight to the middle of the street,where a taxi appeared just like summodes by watched her disappear inside the vehicle,not before he could see a pang of pain flash in her eyes.

Oh,they were in _so much trouble._

TBC…according to your reviews,of course!


	2. Dissecting

A.N : The only things that I own from Bonés are my two other fics from this amazing serie, " What happens in Vegas" and " Sixteen weeks" . If you haven't read it…c'mon, give it a try! I strongly recommend " vegas"…I'm loving to write that one!

CHAPTER 2- DISSECTING

She could name all the muscles that are involved on the process of kissing someone.She could also say all the scientific aspects,for she knew that the muscles were one very insignificant are the facial nerve,the skin,the receptors,the Brain. She always mused why people would associate feelings with the heart,when the brain was the master of all of it. In the kiss,for instance, it was the organ that ordered the body the releasing of all the substances that provided the great well-being after a long and wonderful kiss. Oxytocin. Dopamine. Serotonyn Endorphins. She also knew that the blood pressure would change, the heart beat would ,one kiss didn't only messed with the paladar. There was the tact, and the olphat.

She could even say the roots of that act , trought the civilizations. She knew the origin of the word. It came from the latin _Basium. _She could say all the cultural and anthropolycal meanings of a kiss in ancient and modern civilizations, like friendship, respect ,lust, love. She could analyse with good reason all of that infamuos act, and explain why people, including herself,found it so all,she was a woman, human, more normal to give in to her biological a good kiss,oh yes,it was such an erotical thing if placed loved kissing and being kissed. But then again, why was she feeling so hurt right now? After all, _it was a very good kiss._ Temperance already knew that Booth was a good kisser, for she had tasted it briefly at Christmas. But at the time, they've shared tenderness before desire. Of course, the lust was there by then, but they've managed to keep it in control. And when they spoke again, nobody said anything harsh. But this time…

This time. He just have wanted her to shut up. If she was thinking straight, she could maybe had digested his words and actually accept his logic. Even she knew that no one was able to make her quiet when she had a point. Which she always did. Except she wasn't thinking right now. She felt numb, she felt groggy, she felt clumsy , and getting of the cab just proved it, for she stumbled of the danm car and fell on her knees, actually bruising them on the process. She cursed under her mouth, gaining odd looks from the Jeffersonian's gards. Brennan's tought's kept coming back to special agent Seeley Booth and his mouth attacking hers, so male, so strong, _so good._ And then, when she was out of her breath, trying to digest the feel of those lips on her, amazed by how wonderful it actually was, he've crushed it all with only seven words. "_ I just wanted to shut you up"._ Temperance made her way automatically , looking at nothing in particular. It was only when everything started beeping and buzzing that she realized that, for the first time in her time at the institute, she've forgot of passing her ID card.

" Bren? What's with all that noise?" Angela's voice came into her ears as the noise stopped suddenly while her best friend passed her own card. Temperance looked at Ange feeling her eyes sting with undesired tears, but she fought it back. But not in time to hide that quick display of emotion from the smart and caring woman.

" Sweetie? What happened? Are you hurt? Did anything happened at the crime scene? Was it insecure?" Angela had quickly approached her friend and watched her closely, looking for any kind of violence, any wounds. " What happened with yours knees? It's bleeding." Brennan seemed to react to that observation, touching at her bruises with a small wince.

" I…I fell. In the parking." She tried to clean the blood of, but it just kept bleeding again.

" Okay, then let's have it cleaned up and put a curative. How did you managed to fall , sweetie? And where's Booth, anyway? Is he parking the SUV?"

The arrival of the rest of the team prevented Brennan from having to answer those questions. She didn't know what to say anyway.

" Ok, people, let's get together and look again into the evidence. Dr. Brennan, did you and Booth managed to get anything from the questioning? Clark, you can start helping to unload her bag of evidences, and…" Cam took a good look at Temperance, her features changing fastly from hard working to curiosity and a little worry. What the hell had happened to her oftenly energetic and full of scientific speech forensic antrophologist? " Dr. Brennan, are you feeling well?" By this time, all her team was already with eyes set on she didn't need nor wanted the attention. So, Temperance Brennan did one of the things that she did best. She compartimentalized. With a face that showed no further emotion, she gave everybody a reassuring smile and started to bend at the skeleton they've been working for the past few days.

" I'm fine, Cam, thank you. I had just stumbled and fell on the parking lot, no further damage. And yes, I've collected some new evidence from the suspect's house, that I would like Dr. Hodgins to take a look at. It seems mineral, but I would like to know the exact composers. It might help u to know if the body was moved after death." She watched Clark grab carefully the sample from the bag and hand it to hodgins, and directed now to her assistant.

" I'd like to have another full examination over the remains,Clark. We are going to look again at every single details, anything that we might have had discarded as insignificant at our first report. Shall we start?" Brennan didn't even waited for an answer, her brain already focusing on the bones in front of her. Bones. She could deal with that. She was good with that. Clark just shook his shoulders and proceeded his examination with her boss.

" Sweetie, what about your knees? I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind taking a look at it. And you didn't answered my question, where's agent hot stuff?" Angela spoke carefully, for her very well trained senses already told her that something was indeed wrong there.

" Angela is right, dr. Brennan. I don't mind taking care of those bruises. Some of them look pretty nasty." Camille Saroyan was not a fool herself either. After almost trhee years of convivence, she could tell when Temperance Brennan wasn't in a good day. And that's what was happening now for sure. She exchanged meaningful glances with Angela.

" I have to work on these remains as fast as I can. We all know that the evidence fades away the more time we waste by not looking at it. This little boy deserves justice." She spoke fiercly, her blue eyes glancing up to the two women that still remained by her side,and her voice softened a bit. " I'm fine, really. Thanks for the offer. I'll let you two take care of those bruises as soon as I finish here,I promise, Ange. As for Booth, I took a cab." She felt herself blushing and almost dropped the small ulna she was holding. Almost. Before Angela could say anything about that, because that was what Ange did, she finished her sentence, trying to sound plausible. " I, huh… wanted to get here faster so Hodgins cold take a look at the evidence." Even her knew how lame that had sounded._ Can this day get any worse?_ She wondered in disbelief for a moment, when the actual answer came in a rush, and in his own flesh.

" Bones.I'm really, really sorry." Booth didn't even mind to use his Id card either, and all the lab started buzzing again.

" What's with you people today?" Cam asked between annoyed and bemused while setting the alarm of. Something was definitely going on there. Angela seemed to equal her toughts, for she gave the partners a sly smile before asking with feeble innocence.

" Why exactly are you sorry, Booth? And if it has anything to do with Bren's current state of lack of intelligent words and bleeding knees, you are in a bunch of trouble, studly."

TBC…


	3. Guy Talk

A.N : Bones? Not mine!

CHAPTER 3- GUY TALK

" What you mean by bleeding knees, Angela? Bones was fine when she left, and…whoa, Bones. What the hell happened to you?" Booth was already kneeling himself by the vision of his Bones hurt, his soft fingers touching it, realizing that it must have been a hell of a fall. Brennan pulled away in the same second, the pain of him touching her already very sour bruises mixed with the pain of remembering what they did the last time they were together. As she moved, she realized for the first time how bad the bleeding was and how scratched her legs really were, for her knees felt like burning and she felt her legs weaken with the movement. Temperance supported herself on the examination table, only to let it go with a yelp of surprise and pain. Her palms were also bruised. Which now seemed very obvious to her, as any human been with good reflects like her would use their hands to defense and reduce the actual damage of a fall like that.

" That's not of your business, Booth." She spoke harshly with her partner, and averybody there could see the anger in her voice. Before Booth had the chance to responde, Brennan turned to Cam. " If you don't mind, Cam, I would like to reconsider your offer and let you take a look at those bruises. They are really starting to bother me." The brunette nodded immediately, sensing that something much more deeph was bothering Brennan than her knees.

" Sure, Dr. Brennan. I'll just take my first aid kit and my doctor's apparel. Why don't you go and wait for me in your office? Angela, you could escort dr. Brennan until there. It will be better for her injuries if she put as less efforts down her legs as she can" . Cam gave Ange a significant look, and the artist followed right away. If there was anyone that Brennan would talk, that person was Angela Montenegro.

" I can carry you until your office, Bones. It will be much better if you don't overwork yourself." Booth asked hopefully, but Brennan was already grabbing her best friend's arm and giving Clark instructions of what he should do until she came back.

" Don't you dare to even touch me, Booth. I've plenty of _you_ touching me for today. And don't worry, you won't even hear my voice from my office down here. So,it's all covered up. Clark, I'll be back soon." And with those last words, she started walking slowly and visibly painfully, for her body weight was mostly on Angela,

Seeley Booth just stood there, for the first time in his life without any kind of reaction. Which was almost impossible for a former sniper. Hodhins approached him carefully, having already starting his work of analyzing his work and waiting for the material to be decantated.

" Dude… What did you do to dr. B? She was completely out of it when she arrived here. She came here bleeding and without even noticing, she forgot to pass her Id card and had all the institute beeping, and she almost dropped an ulna. I bet that even Clark here, which is always proud to say that he doesn't like to hear about our personal lives, is curious."

" Not getting into this one, dr, Hodgins. I'll remain as professional as always." Clark answered loud and clear, procceeding with his examination of the remains, not even bothering to look up. " Althought I must say that I prefer when dr. Brennan isn't upset or hurt in any kind, agent Booth. Not only she is my boss, but someone that I highly admire and enjoy working with."

_Okay, now I am in deep shit. Even Clark decided to meddle on this one. Oh, what have I done to my Bones…_

" Wow, nice one, Clark! I see that you are being infected by the intimacy of this team. Just give it time, and you'll soon be having hot sex conversations leaded by me and Angela. Just give it by then, I'll finaly be king of the lab and you will cry like a baby." Hodgins laughed softly, realizing that, despite Clark give a long tired sigh, the man couldn't help nut smile lightly. " But seriously speaking now, G-man. You really look like you need someone to chat. And we're sort of…friends,I gues. After all, you were my best man on my first attempt to marry Angela, and you sure as hell will be in the second one. So, spill, man."

Booth looked at Hodgins for a second, realizing that the slime-bug – guy was right. _He needed to talk._ And they were friends, even if it was a weird friendship. Sighing deeply, Booth nodded with his head, gazing deathly at the two men that remain on the plataform.

" Fine. But if this conversation falls at anybody's ears that's not of you Both, You can be sure that a bullet is saved for each of you."

" Dude, I don't want even to hear what you have to say! I'm just doing my job here. There's where the remains stand. Can't you two just go to any other place?" Clark stared at those two in disbelief. Seriously, what was wrong with those people?

" Just get it over with it, Clark, What happens in the plataform, stays in the plataform. You follow the rules, and you'll be fine. Now, let Booth speak" Hodgins stared directly at the agent, the piercing blue eyes not even blinking. Booth swallowed hard before whispering as he was in some kind of conspiracy.

" _I… I kissed Bones. At the crime scene, near the suspect house."_ He stated carefully, at the same time remembering once more how wonderfull her lips had felt over his. How tauting and spicy her tongue was, entwined with his own, how she managed to entangle her legs into his, almost making his little soldier jump into action right there and right now.

" Well, G-man, it was about time. Pardon me for the lack of manners and political correction , but even a _blind person_ could see the dancing around between the two of you. So, you kissed her. I thought that was supposed to be a good thing. But then again, Why is dr. Brennan so upset? Is this some kind of work policy that she managed to be worried about? Because if it is, don't worry,man. She just need a small chat with Angela, that's all."

Booth swallowed very, very hard this time, only wishing that the problem was that. _Oh, He've screwed big time._

" It was good,okay? No problem on that part. The thing is, I…huh… I kind of kissed her in order to make her shut up. And then, when she asked why I've done so, I answered. The true." If he could kick his own butt by now, he would.

" _WHAT?"_

" _WHAT?"_

Two different voices squeaked at the same time, for even Clark felt the urge to participate on this one, his entire body already in a normal position instead of bending, his hands still holding a small skull.

" Dude, You kissed I girl to shut her up and then you've told her so? I'm sorry, but that was just rude. Not to mention pathetic." Clark spoke calmly, gazing Booth as the agent had just got off an spaceship.

" Sorry, Booth, but Clark has a point. Specially with dr. Brennan. What the hell were you thinking? Jeez, I tought you were a ladies man. Could you be less chilvarious than that?" Booth could actually feel some anger in Hodgins's voice. And he knew he deserved, and felt a bit happy to see that Hodgins felt protective of his Bones.

" I don't know what came up over me, ok? We were bickering as always, ans she just kept talking, and talking, and all of a sudden I couldn't help but notice how her lips looked really sexy moving, and how I would like to just caught tehm with my mouth. And so, I did it. I didn't even stop to think, I just kissed her like some kind of pervert. And I was ready to be punched by Bones, But then, she kissed me back. And well, all hell broke loose. I swear that we were acting like two teenagers, groping each other everywhere, like crazy. And then, we had to stop, because, you know, our lungs needed oxygen. And that's when she asked why I did it. And I wasn't thinking straight, because really, that got to be the best kiss in my life, and huh, others parts of my body were kind of pleadind for action and I was trying to control it, so I've just blurted out the first freaking, stupid thing that formed in my head. Which was "I've just wanted you to shut up"."

He spoke so fastly that he was breathless by the end of his answer. Hodgins and Clark just stared at him, eyes wide open.

" But you didn't mean to tell her that? You kissed her for another reason?" Clark was the first to wake up from the shock, and prided carefully, realizing into what he was get yourself._ Oh, boy._

" Of course I didn't mean that! Jeez, I've been wanting to kiss that woman for so much time by now." And then, just when he finished speaking he realized his words. " Hum… did I just say that outloud?"

It was Hodgins who spoke this time, a wide and sly smile that matched Angela's, his eyes sparkling.

" oh, yes you did, my friend. Not that we didn't already know, but…it's always good to hear it from the loving Romeo. I'll tell you what, G-man. Let Ange and even Cam do their magic with Brennan for a while, and us, like the trhee musketeers, will try to figure it out a nice way for you to make amends. Sounds good?" Having nothing else to do, Booth just nodded with his head. Maybe, for just one time, Hodgins could come up with a nice conspiracy, and he would be able to win his Bones.

" But I don't want to be a musketeer." Clark's voice looked like one of a whining child, and Hodgins just grinned wickedly.

" Too late for that, my friend. This is like the Ring Fellowship. Nobody's out, unless they die…"

TBC…

C'mon…review…


End file.
